Patent Document 1 describes an automatic terminal insertion machine in which electric wires chucked by a terminal insertion head and lifted from a clamp rod are caught one by one and the terminals thereof are inserted into predetermined terminal accommodation chambers of connector housings placed being positioned on a mount.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 describes a terminal insertion device that inserts the terminal of a terminal with an electric wire into a terminal accommodation chamber of a connector housing in a manufacturing line of a wire harness or the like.
Moreover, a technology usable for automating the terminal insertion work or the like is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4. That is, Patent Document 3 describes a method of measuring a position shift or the like by using a camera provided on the terminal insertion head. Moreover, Patent Document 4 describes a component position measurement method capable of accurately recognizing the position of the leading end of a component.